


Connor Making friends

by Asteradeia



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Because i'm bad at everything ;), Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor is a cute bean, Connor is an oblivious bean, Do you like bad girls?, Everyone already loves Connor because how could you not???, Everyone loves Connor idc, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, M/M, Markus and North broke up, Minor Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), North is actually chill, Pacifist Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RK1000 Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, because I said so, idk where this is going, no betas we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteradeia/pseuds/Asteradeia
Summary: Connor and the gang (Markus, Simon, North and Josh) hanging out and being wholesome. Because that's what i like.





	1. First Visit

 

Connor was sitting rigidly on Hanks couch with sumo lying on his lower half. He had been living with Hank since the revolution ended but he had too much time on his hand. He had cleaned the entire house and taken sumo on a walk. Now he just had to wait until Hank came home. It was how he spent his days now. To say he was bored was an understatement.

He itched to do something. Deciding that he wanted to go out. Be useful in some way. Weighing his options, Hank would not be back from work till late and the older man always told Connor he should “get out and live a little”. He moved Sumo off him and stood up. Deciding to visit the “New Jericho”. Markus and him had talked quite a bit since they had won their freedom and “the leader” had told him he was welcome to come “down” anytime, it now or never.

He walked to the door hearing a soft patter of feet beside him. Glancing down he saw sumo wagging his tail. Leaning down to pet the dog he explained.

“I am sorry Sumo you cannot come with me. Markus mentioned that Josh has a fear of dogs and I would not like to cause him any discomfort.” Sumo tilted his head and his tail stopped. Connor sighed. “I believe he is trying to overcome it though…I will ask if you can accompany next time. I’m sure he would like you if he met you.” Connor gave him a hug and left bidding his canine friend goodbye. “I will be back soon Sumo, Be a good boy” He had heard Hank say that to Sumo many times so he would say it to him too. It made Sumo wag his tail so he assumed he was familiar with the compliment.

Connor took a deep breath as he left and began his long walk to the new central base. It was still snowing just not as strongly. He hadn’t thought to bring a jacket or anything to shield the wind or prevent him from getting wet. Not that it was bothering him he was able to regulate his heat in most extreme weathers.

The streets were busy with both human and android kind going about their day. It “Warmed his heart”, (Hank had said that and he found it to be accurate description to what he was feeling) to see androids and humans interacting and being including into their society. Markus and the others had done a good job keeping up public opinion and fighting for androids rights. It seemed to be working well.

He walked by a shop window with flowers in it. He had read somewhere that it was a common practice to bring a gift when visiting someone. But he wasn’t just visiting a singular person so maybe it wasn’t a good idea. He would have to do more research on the matter and be more considerate next time. Connor liked the idea of giving gifts but maybe he could find out what the others wanted before getting them anything.

The walk was uneventful and he catalogued a few shops that could have something for each of his friends. He wondered if they were his friends. He had stayed in contact with only Markus. Simon had contacted him on occasion asking if he needed anything or if he was going to be joining the DPD again. Which he would be soon. Hank reassured him that Captain Fowler was doing everything he could to bring back his “best detective”, Connor doubted Fowler had said those exact words but that didn’t matter, he was looking forward to being back on the force.

He assumed Simon wanted to know if he was back was so he could share it to the media, Connor would be the first Android to be officially employed as a detective after they had won their freedom. He would be entitled to a wage and regular breaks too.  Which would be different..

As he approached the front door to the church he sighed. Maybe he shouldn’t have come or called ahead. Yeah he definitely should have called ahead. He had no idea where the others would be. There were a few people around. Sitting outside looking relaxed. He could ask for directions. He suddenly felt very lost standing alone outside Jericho’s new residence.

“Connor!!” He blinked as he heard fast footsteps from behind him. To his utmost surprise it was North greeting him holding loads of bags.

“I knew it was you!” She smiled and gave him a tight hug. The gesture making him slightly uncomfortable and he gave her a light pat on the back. She laughed and he thought for a second that she had probably noticed his awkwardness. After they stopped their hug he went to help with all her bags but she moved away smiling brightly at him.

“What makes you come to our side of town?”

He was glad she regarded him in a friendly manner and there were no hard feelings about him being the “ex deviant hunter”.

“I have found myself with some free time and decided I was overdue to visit” She seemed to like that answer because she smiled and tried to linked arms with him instantly moving away.

“Oh shit you’re soaked!” She frowned at him.

”Come on I know where we can get you a new set of clothes. We have loads that were donated to us” She dragged him in another direction and they both walked into another building off to the side and they entered a long hallway. Passing a lot of people who greeted them. Some of them seemed to recognise him from Markus’s speech. He decided to ignore it and just politely say hello.

“In here” She pulled him into a large room where they went into another door that was at the back. It was a small room full of plastic boxes. He watched North put down her bags and start going through them.

“I think you’d look great in some skinny jeans and a leather jacket…I know I saw one somewhere”

“All this was donated?” Connor said approaching a box and seeing it full of toys.

“Oh yeah! People have been so good. If we ever need anything we just tell Simon and he spreads the word. We told everyone we needed some clothes and the next day a truck full of new clothes arrived” Connor was amazed that people were so generous.

“Do you know who sent them?”

“Na, Simon said it was someone who wished to remain anonymous” Connor furrowed his brow. Strange.

“Ah here it is!” She said hands raising a pair of Black jeans. She then turned and grabbed something white and threw both of them at Connor. Him catching them easily. It was a plain white T-shirt.

“Get out of those wet clothes and I’ll find you a jacket. There’s socks and underwear in the boxes next to the door.” Connor turned to where she vaguely gestured to and he saw 2 boxes labelled “Men’s Underwear” and “Men’s Socks”. He grabbed some and began undressing. The jeans were harder to get on as his skin was slightly wet.

When he was finished North gave him a black hoodie and said she couldn’t find the jacket. But that “This is more comfortable anyways”. Connor thanked her and asked where the others were.

“Oh Josh and Markus are probably arguing ab-“

There was a twinkle in her eye and she suddenly grabbed a now dry Connor and began dragging him again. “Let’s go interrupt whatever important shit they’re doing!” She turned smiling. Connor wanted to tell her he didn’t want to prevent them from doing work.

“Everyone will be so happy to see you again! We haven’t seen your ass in forever!” Connor tilted his head at her but she began dragging him down more halls. He looked around the new area and was glad to see the church had been highly renovated since he was there last. It was looking good as new, probably thanks to the large quantity of androids that used to do maintenance. Still it was very impressive to see.

“What have you been up to?” Still being herded by North.

“I have been living with Lieutenant Anderson” She glanced at him and repeated the question.

“Yeah, but what have you been up to? I know where you live you idiot!” Connor was surprised at the insult but Hank called him names as a term of affection, maybe north was doing the same. Either way he ignored that comment. It also made him wonder how North knew where he lived, maybe Markus had told her about him.

“I have spent my days cleaning the house, Walking Sumo and Cooking.” North frowned and then smiled cheekily at him.

“Sounds boring! You should take up some hobbies!” Connor took her consideration into account.

“What qualifies as a hobby?”

“I don’t know something you like doing that takes up your time? Maybe you should take up painting or piano like Markus? Or do what I do and just bother Markus and Josh” Connor thought for a moment. Painting was never something he had tried but he didn’t like the idea of having that much freedom. Markus was much freer flowing than him so it suited the Leader but Connor didn’t believe it would suit him.

“No..I don’t think I would like that” He looked up “Hobbies” in his database. “Maybe Knitting would be something I would enjoy” North laughed.

“Aww that would be adorable. I’d love to see you knitting. You’d be the perfect old lady” Connor did a quick search and found that knitting was something the older demographic liked. But he still didn’t see how it was for older females. It seemed like most humans could take up the hobby. He added Wool and Knitting needles to his grocery list. He didn’t have much money but maybe he could make “gifts”. Connor nodded that would be the best solution. He read online that homemade gifts had the most “love” put into them as they took time and effort to make.

“Although I appreciate the compliment I fail to see how I am “the perfect old lady”” North barked out another laugh.

“Do you always talk like that?” Connor opened his mouth to ask when someone replied for him.

“Talk like what?” They both turned to see Simon walking towards them.

“Simon! Look who I found!” Simon smiled and greeted him.

“Hello Connor! How have you been? I hope North’s not bullying you.”

“I have been good. Living with Lieutenant Anderson is both nice and trying at times but he has agreed to lower his calorie and alcohol intake. Which I am happy about.” Simon laughed. Connor momentary wondered how much Markus had shared with them.

“Well I’m sure he’s not happy about it” Simon pointed out.

“Connor, you’re such a kill joy! Let him live a little” She was smirking at him.

Connor opened to counter it when they entered a room where Josh and Markus were sitting. Both deep in quiet conversation before they saw him and stopped. Markus looked both surprised and happy to see him, getting up to greet him.

“Oh! Hello Connor, I didn’t know you were coming down today! How are you?”

Connor felt like a broken record. “I am good, I-” North yanked him to sit next to her, across from where the others were. Connor was surprised by that action.

“Yeah he came down just for me” She winked at him. Connor didn’t understand what was happening.

North seemed to be what hank would call “hogging” him to herself. He gave Markus an apologetic look but blinked when he saw Markus had a slight look of annoyance directed at North which disappeared the second he noticed Connor watching him. Interesting…

“North stop messing with Connor”

“Aww but he needs guidance! Connor you don’t mind do you?”

“No I don’t-“

“See!!!” She stuck her tongue out at Markus.

Connor sighed he hadn’t gotten a proper chance to greet Josh and Markus but they still bantered after that. He was glad he came. Connor was deeply interested to see how they had progressed. He had gotten updates from the news but other than that he hadn’t learnt much. Markus had had many visits to the white house discussing Android rights and making sure different Laws came into place to protect them. Although they still had far to go. Markus was optimistic about the future and believed in time they would be completely equal to humans. It was nice to finally see them and talk.

“Oh yes! I had a question to ask” he said suddenly interrupting North and Markus new little bout. Everyone’s attention was suddenly on him and he found it slightly uncomfortable. But pushed through it.

“I was wondering if I could bring Sumo down the next time I visit.” Everyone stared at him. When Simon spoke up.

“Who’s Sumo??” Markus coughed in after that.

“He’s Lieutenant Andersons and Connors St. Bernard.” Everyone “oohhhhh” and Markus continued. “From what Connor has told me he’s a very gentle and calm dog”

“I debated bringing him today but was worried that some might be afraid of him” He tried not to glance at Josh but the other android seemed to know who he was referring to. Which made Connor feel slightly bad for the android. Everyone directed their look to the one android in the room scared of dogs.

Josh sighed. “I’m working on my phobia, maybe it would be help?”

“Sumo is a very caring dog. He wouldn’t hurt a fly as Ha-Lieutenant Anderson would say” He said smiling at Josh. “I do recall when I broke into the house before I knew him and he licked my face.”

“You broke into Hanks house?” Markus stared at him shocked.

“Yes, it was before he and I became close. But I did know Sumo’s name so maybe that made him trust me” Connor pondered.

North then spoke up.

“Why don’t we all face a fear? That way Josh isn’t alone” She gave him a wink and he suddenly looked very nervous and gave her a “What are you planning?” look.

“Everyone pick one and we’ll all deal with them together” She said sweetly. Connor thought that it may help Josh not feel alone so he agreed to the proposition. Josh had been nervous about it at first but after a few minutes he seemed glad they were all going to be involved and he wouldn’t be the focus of everyone. North told them all to think about something they were afraid of and Connor frowned he wasn’t particularly scared of anything. Unless you could count “becoming a machine again” or “hurting the people he loves” as any. So he settled for something Hank or officers were usually afraid of.

“So have you all decided?” North exclaimed.

Everyone gave small nods.

“So? What can I use to invoke fear out of you guys?” She said smirking at Markus. He frowned at her squinting his eyes.

“North…” She laughed and replied that she was “only joking”. He wasn’t entertained.

“Okay, start us off, oh wise and fearless leader!” Everyone turned their attention to him expectantly.

“Well I guess my fear would be bats?” North suddenly burst out laughing. Connor didn’t get it.

“awwww big scary Markus is afraid of lil old flying bats” Everyone was smiling but Connor just sat there confused.

“Oh ha-ha. Make fun of my irrational fear why don’t ya?” A smile made its way onto his face. Connor wondered if Markus was actually afraid of Bats or he was just saying it. He didn’t seem to mind anything.  

“Whatever Markus, Simon what did you chose?” He looked to the other.

“Oh well.. I guess I’m kind of Claustrophobic.” Everyone nodded.

“Okay! Connor, what fear are you facing?” Connor turned to North.

“Being shot” And everyone sat still. ”by a gun” he continued. There was silence until suddenly North started laughing loudly.

“OH HELL YEAH! Connor knows how to party! I call dips pulling the trigger! Connor you own a gun right?!” North punched him a few times on the arm barely breathing though her laugher. Connor tried to tell her that in fact he did own one but everyone was talking.

“NO! NoNo- North! Shut up! We are not doing that!” Markus told her off.

“No way, out of the question” Josh said pointedly. Simon just watched them in horror.

“HAHA. Connor you’re wild! I actually love you!” Connor raised his eyebrow at North as she put her arm around him. She seemed to find a lot of what he said humours which confused him. He must be missing out on the jokes.

“We can’t shoot you, as fun as that sounds…” She sighed dreamily. Connor thought it was a worrying thing to be disappointed about but out of all them it would probably be North shooting him as she seemed the most enthusiastic about the idea. Everyone else was against it.

“Are you afraid of Snakes?” Connor frowned at the random question about to tell her that “No, he wasn’t” When she continued.

“Because I’m afraid of Snakes so we can do it together?” She said hopefully. But Josh disputed the claim.

“Like hell you’re afraid of Snakes!”

“Yeah North, I highly doubt that’s true” Simon agreed eyeing north suspiciously.

“You’ve never said you don’t like snakes” Markus frowned. They argued about the credibility of North actually being afraid of the danger noodles meanwhile Connor tried to figure out if HE was in fact afraid of them.

“What do you mean ‘I have always hated snakes?’ You literally are a sna-“

“If I could interject?” Everyone quieted and he turned to North. North looked at him with interest.

“To answer your previous question North”

“I have never met a snake in person so I don’t know if I’m afraid of them” North smiled a hit him on his arm again. He’d probably be extremely bruised by now if he was human.

“Okay it’s decided me and my new best friend Connor are going to go hold snakes, you guys are gonna do whatever. I actually don’t really care.”

“Hey, What the hell?! What happened to “let’s do it together?””

They all talked for hours which surprised Connor as he didn’t notice the time go by too engaged in their random conversations. They talked about many things most of which he didn’t understand how they got to the topic. North mentioned how they should go to the park when they all had free time which he found himself looking forward to. He decided he liked being with everyone, he felt happier around people. When it got very late he told them he had to head home. Hank was probably worried about him. He had sent a quick message to the older man but he still wanted to make sure Hank wasn’t drinking while he wasn’t home to watch him. Which there was a 94% chance he was.

“Chat to you later Connor!” Simon and Josh smiled and waved at him as he left.

North shouted from her new spot of lying face down on the couch. “Don’t miss me too much Connor!” Making the detective chuckle. She was such a strange android.

To his surprise when he went to leave Markus got up and walked him out. North stayed laid out on the couch saying she was “tired”. Connor didn’t point out that she couldn’t get tired.

“Hey Connor. Thanks.” Connor gave him a confused look.

“Thanks? For what?”. Markus shrugged.

“I don’t know? Just coming down? Everyone’s been kind of stressed with everything lately” He gestured to the walls. “We haven’t really gotten a chance to all get together and relax in ages. And anytime we do get together we fight.” He ended sadly.

 “So, just thanks… This was nice.”

Connor hadn’t realised everyone had been Stressed about anything. Maybe he wasn’t “the best detective”. He wanted to apologise for taking up their free time but Markus continued.

 Giving Connor a small smile.

“You should come over again soon so we have an excuse to take another break.” Connor wanted to point out that they shouldn’t use him as an excuse to take breaks and they should do that regularly anyways. But he stayed quiet, Hank always criticised how he always “points out the obvious”.

“I will keep that in mind. Today was… fun, I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome.” Markus laughed lightly.

“Yeah, we’ve been wondering how you were, especially since you’re living so far away. I must admit I was slightly worried.” There was a twinkle in Markus’s eye that caught Connor off guard. Was that affection?

“I see my concern was unwarranted. You seem to be doing well.”

“I had informed you I was well, did you not believe me?” Markus laughed again. Connor decided he liked the sound.

“Well there’s a huge difference between hearing someone say they are okay and seeing with your own eyes” Connor agreed. He hadn’t realised he had caused anyone stress from not visiting. He would have to make sure he didn’t do that in the future.

“Are you going to be back to working with the DPD soon?”

“Yes, Han- Lieutenant Anderson has assured me that I will be back to being his partner within the month, I am looking forward to being back”

Markus nodded suddenly serious. “That’s good. Well, be careful when you go back. Don’t put yourself into any unnecessary danger”

“Yes I will. North would be disappointed if anyone but her got the chance to shoot me.” Markus frowned. Maybe dark humour wasn’t something the RK 200 liked. Connor would have to be aware of that in the future.

“Yeah… ” 

Markus and he arrived at the front door. Connor telling him he could go home from here, it had stopped snowing thankfully. He didn’t mention how he’d be walking home. Markus seemed to think he was driving, which he didn’t correct.

Markus put his hand out. The detective grasping it and letting out a surprised noise when Markus pulled him in for a big hug. He blinked and returned it. Laying his head over Markus’s chest. Hearing his thrium Pump beat irregularly fast. It was oddly calming to hear. Markus was oddly warm. It made him feel safe.

“Come back soon… Okay?”

Connor assured him he would as soon as possible. That seemed to make Markus only hold him tighter.

They parted ways after a few comfortable moments, with Markus reiterating he was welcome anytime and Connor walked home happily. He felt a lot lighter after meeting with the others. It was comforting to know he had more people that cared about him. He had felt slightly lonely staying at home all day but seeing the others put his mind at ease.

By the time he got home Hank had fallen asleep on the couch. He was slightly disappointed he hadn’t gotten to talk to his housemate but they could always chat tomorrow. The precinct was under a lot of stress right now and it was showing. The faster he was back helping with the workload the better. Placing a blanket on the older man he went ahead and filled Sumos water bowl. Then took a place beside the dog where he laid quietly sleeping. Connor petted him and thought about what he would do tomorrow. Did the others need any help with anything at Jericho


	2. Shopping Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where i went here tbh xD

“You know you don’t have to make breakfast for me every day, right? I’m not a child”

Connor stirred the pan full of scrambled egg whites. He had read that the Yokes contained more fat and cholesterol so he excluded them. Hank had mentioned that he nearly never eats before noon unless it was donuts. Which Connor didn’t like.

“I know. But I enjoy having something to do and making your breakfast is part of my routine now.” Hank grumbled how “that was a shitty excuse” but didn’t comment after Connor placed a toast and eggs In front of him. He also poured a cup of Coffee in a travel mug. It would be too hot for Hank now but once he got to work it would be cool enough to drink. Hank would undoubtedly be making it barely on time but it was much better than when Connor wasn’t living with him.

Connor fed sumo while he waited for Hank to finish. The dog wagging his tail happily as the android petted him. Hank watching him closely.

“You need your own wardrobe you know. You can’t keep borrowing my stuff.”

“Oh I’m sorry Hank, I can return them if-

“That’s not what I meant” He said quickly getting up and taking a sip of his Coffee. He hissed, it was too hot.

“Listen. I’m gonna give you some money and you go out a buy some things you like.”

Connor tried to argue that he didn’t need any clothes but Hank wasn’t having it. Taking out his wallet and shoving a large wad of cash to him. Connor frowned pushing it back towards the human but Hank just grabbed it and slammed it onto the kitchen table and went to leave. Connor got up to follow him as he walked out.

“Wait. I can’t accept your money”

“Yes, you can! AND you will because I’m gonna be royally pissed if you don’t” He got into his car and Connor stood beside his car window still trying to find a way to get out of this.

“Get some new clothes AND pick stuff you actually want. Also if there’s money left over, keep it. God knows you deserve it with everything you’re always doing for me.”

“Hank that is not necessary, I-“Hank rolled his eyes and drove off leaving the android alone on the lawn. Connor ran his fingers through his hair thinking. He guessed he was going shopping today.

He watched the car drive out of view.

He didn’t know what he needed or what was fashionable so he decided to get some advice from his friend. 

_Hello North? I need some advice_

North replied after a few moments. He went inside to clean up the dishes.

_Hey Connor! I am an all-knowing being tbh_

_…Of course. Lieutenant Anderson has given me some money and he wishes me to get some new attire_

_Okay?_

_He wants me to get my own wardrobe. I was wondering if you had any advice for me in regards to what I need and what is “Fashionable”, it would help me immensely._

_Wait, He wants you to get a new wardrobe?_

_Yes._

_I’ve already asked the others we’re all down_

Connor stopped cleaning the dishes.

_What?_

_Shopping trip!! We’ll pick you up in an hour, be ready!_

_…I only wanted some to ask you if you had any suggestions_

Connor finished tidying the kitchen and moved to make Hanks bed. Wait? All the others?

_Wait North, I am fine going by myself_

_Naaaa, it’s too late to back out now. It’s already decided. See you in an hour!_

Everything caught up with Connor suddenly. He had an hour before everyone came over to his house. To Hanks house. He had to give North credit he didn’t expect this. He really should have asked Markus instead. He guessed by “Others” She meant all their inner circle. He cleaned up the entire house and took Sumo out the back to play fetch. He wouldn’t take him on a walk until later.

He rubbed Sumo smiling to himself. He had thought about going to Jericho today, but the others were visiting him instead. He decided that the garden needed some work done, Connor liked being outside but Hanks back was very dull. Hanks lawn was in better condition than it used to be but Connor wanted to put some flower beds around. It would make it more aesthetically pleasing. Also Connor liked the idea of having nature mixing into their yard.

Hank said he could spend any left over money on whatever he liked. So Connor needed to be careful and only buy the necessities.

Now the question was what clothes to buy. He made a list of all the essentials.

There was also a question of if he needed new shoes. He looked down at his. They were falling apart. The sole coming away. He frowned okay so shoes were needed too. Maybe runners? They were meant to be good for active people and he brought Sumo on 2 walks every day. Yeah runners sounded good.

He then heard loud whispering behind him.

“Oh look there’s Connor!”

“That must be Sumo.”

“Shush, guys will you stop. Can we go to the ACTUAL door now”

“Aww but-“

Looking at the source. Above the fence was Markus, North and Simon staring at him.  Josh’s head joining them a second later. Connor blinked at them. What were they doing?  

“Hello Connor! How are you?” Simon’s voiced loudly.

“Hello? Why are you looking over the fence?”

North explained “Josh heard a dog barking so we came to check it out.” Sumo hadn’t barked in quite a while…

“What?? No I didn’t! North said she heard something and wanted to snoop around. Don’t put this on me.”

“Yeah, it was North.”

“She also said she wanted to see if she could scare you” Connor decided that was probably true. It was three against one.

“What??? I would never do that, I can’t believe you’d slander my good name!”

"HA good name"

A loud exaggerated sigh came from Markus. He glared at the others.

“You’re all children…Sorry Connor." Connor gave him a sympathetic look. "Can you let us in?” The detective got up, putting Sumo inside worried he would scare Josh and swiftly opened the gate they were beside. Markus walked in first thanking him. Then saying “So what’s the problem?” Connor glanced at North.

“North, didn’t explain?”

“No, she just said it was an emergency”

Connor gave North a disapproving look. She had dragged them all here without telling them why. She just laughed it off and then said loudly.

“Yeah It is!...A fashion emergency!!” Everyone looked extremely confused and just about done with North’s shit. Markus turned his attention to Connor.

“Connor, could you explain why we’re here?”

Connor told them about the morning and how he needed clothes. Also how he's been borrowing Hanks clothes.

“Ohhh so that’s why what you’re wearing doesn’t look right. They’re all Hanks stuff?” Connor nodded.

“What happen to the outfit I picked out for you?” North said with fake hurt.

“Sumo brought me through a forest during one of our walks and it got ruined…Sorry North”

“Na, its chill I actually don’t care”

“North why didn't you tell us?”

“Awww I knew Josh and Simon wouldn’t come if I told them. I just wanted us to chill!” Josh and Simon didn’t look happy one bit.

“North of course we wouldn’t have come!…We have so much work to do” Simon groaned. Josh mirrored his annoyed expression.

Connor panicked. “Oh I am sorry Josh, Simon, I should have anticipated North woul-“

“No Connor it’s not your fault! It’s all North’s...” He gave her a death glare.

“Still i-“

“Simon! Josh! Stop making Connor feel bad! You’re being mean to our SON” She slapped Josh on the back of the head. Him looking more pissed with her by the minute. Until he blinked at her.

“Our son? Are you being serious right now?” She was changing the subject to avoid any more blame.

“Yes obviously! Connor is our deviant son and we have to help him.” She smiled victoriously.

“With shopping??”

“Of course not! Well I mean yes but.. we’re meant to help any android that needs us! And Connor is our friend!”

“Didn’t Markus say that once?”

"About which bit? The fact that we have to help every android or Connor being our friend?"

"well obviously both are true"

“Okay i've heard enough, North stop. Next time tell us the truth about what we’re doing. Josh and Simon if you want to go back to Jericho you’re free to.” Markus was taking back some control of the conversation which Connor was relieved about as he had no idea what to do, North seemed to be able to derail it in seconds. 

“Wait Markus, you’re going to stay? You have work too, you know!” Their leader shrugged obviously not very concerned about it.

“Well…I’ll do everything tonight… I’m already here and going shopping might be fun…” Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and then smiled at Connor. Was Connor missing something? At least everyone wasn’t bickering anymore.

“Ohhhh yeah? I never knew you liked shopping~” Josh said leaning onto Markus.

“Or do you just like it when a particular person is involved?” Simon joined looking pleased with how mortified Markus looked.

“Yeah, you just want to hang with Con-“

“North..” He placed his hand over Norths mouth and everyone laughed.

Connor just stood there watching the scene slightly confused. Maybe they had some inside joke he was unaware of. He wanted to ask but Markus seemed to be the blunt of the joke so he decided not to encourage it. Maybe he’d ask North when he got a chance.

“Can we please just get a move on?” Markus was rubbing him temples.

“Yeah! Let’s go to the Mall! Whoop whoop!” North punched the air. And linked arms with both Connor and Markus. Pulling them through the gate towards the street. Until Connor realised.

“Oh! I left the money on the kitchen table and I should lock the door! I’ll be back in a minute” Connor ran back into the house. Hearing North whisper to Markus “Isn’t he just adorable?”

Connor heard Josh and Simon quietly talking. Both making a noise of agreement. They then caught up with them as North told us to get into the car.

Connor turned to Markus. “You have a car?”

He smiled. “Yeah we got one given to us for “official business”” He then continued

“But we use it for everything! So don’t worry about using it”

“Are you two losers coming or just going to stand around looking like idiots?” North addressed Simon and Josh. Simon sighed. 

“Yeah, we’re coming.” They got in and they were all on their way.

“What happened to “we have sooooo much work to do!”?”

“I don’t sound like that”

“Well! Someone need to protect our “leader” from your shenanigans” North gave him a quick glare and then turned to Connor.

“So what you wanna buy exactly?”

“My primary objective is to get a “new wardrobe”. Oh also some new shoes!”

“HA fucking classic Connor coming through” Markus shot her a judging glare and then asked Connor.

“If that’s your “main” objective, what are your secondary ones?” North whispering something in Markus’s ear. Which made Markus groan and put his head in his arms. Asking her if she could “shut up and mind her own business for once”.  Connor replied after that, ignoring the secret conversation.

“Hank gave me permission to use any leftover money on whatever I “want”. If I have any spare funds I’d like to get some plants for the garden.” North nodded.

“Yeah your yard looks like shit.” Josh hit her on the arm, hissing.

“North! What the hel-” Simon swiftly interrupted them.

“I think that’s a great idea Connor! Some flowers would really make the whole Garden look lovely. Especially the front.”

Connor thought for a second, He hadn’t really considered the front. He just wanted the back to be nice. Maybe he should focus on what can be seen by the neighbourhood first.

Markus agreed “Yeah that sounds good. We can go to a gardening centre and pick up some”

“If there is money left over” Connor reminded him.

“How much did Hank give you anyways?” Connor hadn’t actually counted the money. He look it out to find out. When North whistled.

“Damn that’s a big wad of cash. He must have really wanted you to get new clothes” Connor hadn’t told them how Hank had just left mid conversation.

“There is 600 here, Will that be enough for clothes and flowers?”

Markus smiled as they arrived. “Yeah that should be enough. Come on lets go”

 They all exited and walked to the large shopping centre. They began walking around Markus telling Connor that if he saw anything he liked to let them know so they could go inside the store.     

As they walked around Connor observed all the people and tried to find a shop he wanted to go in. Since Hank had specified it should be things he liked he was looking for something that caught his eye. He hadn’t seen anything so far…

Markus walked beside him pointing at different shopfronts. Asking him if he liked anything. Connor kept shaking his head.

“No, I don’t see anything” Connor was starting to feel disheartened. What if he couldn’t find anything? That would make the trip pointless and he already felt bad for pulling everyone from whatever they should be doing right now.

The Josh, Simon and North were walking behind them looking around.

“This place is huge. There’s like 4 stories?”.

“It’s so fricken busy.”

Connor stopped suddenly and quickly crossed to the shops across from them. Staring at something in the window. Markus ran up to him.

“Connor! Don’t just wander off, you might get Lost…What are you looking at?” The others stood beside him looking where he was staring.

“I like that” He said pointing at a T-Shirt that said “Good boy’s, Get hugs.” With a picture of a beagle on it. “It reminds me of Sumo..” They all went in and North made him buy a new pair of Jeans in there.

“It’ll go great with the shirt” Once he bought them he felt a lot better about spending the money. He told them what kind of clothes he wanted and he explained that they needed to be functional, fashionable and also comfortable. He liked soft things. The others going around the store and looking for what he had described.

By the time they left the next store he had 4 bags full of different clothes. He was very happy with what he had gotten so far. He and the others had been able to find nearly everything on his list.

He needed underwear and socks. So they went to the next store specifically for that since he had everything else he needed.

North flashing a mischievous look and walking straight to the thongs. Josh immediately noticing and pulling her away.

“Will you try and be a functioning part of society for 5 minutes!” Simon following them out of the store.  

“Maybe we should take a break after you buy these?” Markus suggested. Connor agreed it was about time they stopped for a bit. Connor went to the check out and they walked to some free seats in the middle.

“I only need shoes after this, I believe I will have sufficient cash left over to decorate the garden” North fist bumping him and declaring that they had had a productive day. They all chatted for a bit until Connor noticed a store full of art and craft supplies. He told the others he wanted to go inside But North, Josh and Simon said they were going to bring all the bags back to the car since they had so many. It was just annoying to have to carry them around. Plus they were overheating in the packed Mall.

“What did you want in here?” Markus said nodding to the craft store. Connor walked in glancing around.

“North suggested the other day that I take up a hobby. I was hoping they might have knitting supplies here” Markus laughed. Connor watching him.

“Out of everything you could have said, I wasn’t expecting that” He smiled “Let’s see if they have any” They both split up searching for what Connor wanted.

Connor didn’t find anything. Markus asked the cashier about it.

“Sorry Connor, They don’t have anything. There’s a fabric store on the 3rd level that might have some.” Connor was disappointed they didn’t have any and didn’t want to keep the others waiting any longer.

He went to the shoe shop next door and got new runners telling Markus that he wanted to head leave now.

“What about your knitting stuff?” Connor shook his head and started heading to the exit. He was starting to feel disheartened for some reason and he just wanted to go home.

“It is not that important… and I don’t feel like going into any more shops. Let’s just get back to the car.” Markus noticed his change in mood but didn’t mention it.

They both walked outside. Connor taking a deep breath in the hopes it would help rid of his sour mood, he didn’t like this feeling.

“Connor, are you okay?” Markus’s voiced with concern.

Connor sighed quietly saying “I am fine… I just want to go home” He wanted nothing more than to hold Sumo. The dog always made him feel happy. Why was he suddenly so sad? Nothing inherently bad had happened and he had loads of new clothes. It confused him to no end.

“Do you want to grab a snack?” Connor furrowed his brow.

“We don’t need to eat, why would we do that?” Markus shrugged.

“Carl always says that food cheers him up” Connor bit the inside of his cheek thinking.

“Do you think it will help?” Markus smiled at that.

“It might, what would you like?” Connor looked up foods that improve mood and picked one at random.

“A chocolate Chip cookie.” Markus chucked turning back to the mall.

“Okay! Head to the car I’m going to grab them.” Connor didn’t even get a chance to dispute it as Markus sprinted back into the Mall.

Heading back to the car he saw North, Simon and Josh wave at him.

“Where the hell is Markus?”

“He’s getting some chocolate chip cookies” They all settled down and waited. The others asking him what he got. He showed them his new black and grey runners. They “oohhhhed” and “awwwwed” making him laugh. North explained that there was a gardening store just across the lot and they could head there. Connor shook his head.

“No, I think I’ve done enough shopping for one day” North pouted at him. “I can do it another day”

“You mean WE can do it another day”

“No i-“

“Connor. You do need a car to bring all the plants back to yours” Connor thought about bringing Hank to the store and decided that was not a good idea. The man would just be unhappy the entire time, he also liked the idea of surprising Hank with a new improved garden.   

“That is…true”

After a few minutes of idle chatting Simon’s eyes followed something in the distance.

“Markus is back!” Connor turned and saw Markus running towards them looking extremely winded.

“Sorry I took so long.” He bent over putting his hands on his knees gasping. Connor didn’t see why he would run they weren’t going anywhere without him.

“No worries. I heard you have cookies for me?” 

“Yeah for EVERYONE. Why don’t we have them back at yours Connor? ” Said android nodded and told them they were welcome to come back. They drove back to Connor’s house.

“Josh would you like me to put Sumo out the back?”

“Oh no..No. it’s okay. He doesn’t bite does he?” Connor shook his head.

“No he doesn’t bite at all. He is a very good dog. If you feel uncomfortable tell him to go to his bed.” Connor unlocked the door and they all walked in. Sumo got up greeting them. Josh hung back watching him wirily. Connor was sad that anyone would be afraid of Sumo. He’s the gentlest of giants.

“Hello Sumo! Did you miss me?” He said happily leaning down and giving the dog a huge hug. “I’d like you to meet my friends! Be good to them” He then whispered. “Especially Josh cause he’s a bit afraid of dogs.” He turned back to the others noticing them all watching him smiling.

“What?”  

“Awww Connor you’re adorable!” North walked up and kneeled beside him rubbing Sumo. “Hello Sumo! I’m North. Connor’s good friend!” She then copied Connor whispering near his ear. “Also the coolest person you’ll ever meet” Connor laughed at her antics, Markus joined them then. Shaking Sumo’s paw. Simon suggested that that they have some tea.

“I’ll put on the kettle.” Connor off towards the kitchen. Hearing Markus introducing himself to Sumo. Which made him smile.

When Connor came back he saw Sumo sniffing Josh’s hand. Josh looked nervous but he didn’t seem too panicked. Which Connor was relieved about. He didn’t want anyone feeling unwelcome in his home. The kettle boiled and he went to poured four cups of tea. He had never had tea before. In fact he had never eaten anything before. Did other androids eat a lot? It wouldn’t provide any nutrition or energy so he had never thought it was something they did.

He placed the cups on the table and announced the tea was ready. Everyone filed into the kitchen and sat at the table. Connor leaned against the counter, Markus joined him.

“Markus, you can sit”

“No I’m okay”

“Markus stop being awkward!” Connor picked up his cup and held it in his hands. The heat radiating from it was strangely calming. He took a sip. It was tasty. Markus walked off and came back with a white bag. He opened it taking out a cookie handing it to Connor.

“Cookies were a good idea”

“Connor chose them” Markus said smiling at him.

“Technically it was Markus’s idea because he suggested getting a snack”

“You chose cookies. It was your great idea”

“Hmmm..” Connor took a long sip and bite of his cookie. He really liked the Sugary treat. Then he realised that he had had a really great day. Even if he had been upset for a bit. He was feeling a lot better now.

Sumo had retired to his bed and they chatted quietly about a few things. Josh and Simon seemingly realising they were behind on reports and probably had so many new emails to reply to. Connor walked them to the door thanking them for their help!

“Aww no problem Connor! Anytime”

“Yeah it was fun”

“Chat to you later, Bye Sumo.”

Markus stood by the door stating. “Hey guys can I talk to Connor for a second?”

“yeahyeah, we’re gone” Josh dragged North away. North wining that she wanted to hear what they talked about. Connor watch them go and then turned to Markus expectantly.

“Everything Okay Markus?”

“Yeah actually everything’s great” He smiled. “I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me to an art exhibition.”

“Oh! I would like that. I’ve never been to one before” Markus let out a breath.

“Great! It’s on Wednesday!” He pulled him into a hug. Connor smiling and returning it. Markus was the only one in the friend group that hugged Connor when they parted.

“GET A ROOM YOU GUYS” Norths head was out of the open car window. With Josh trying to pull her back and Simon looking like he wanted to curl up and die.

“What is my life..” Markus groaned and then went to the car shouting “I’ll see you later Connor!”  

When the car drove off Connor could hear Markus and Josh scolding North which made him snort. They were such a funny group. How did they get on at all?

Connor went back in and began putting his clothes into his empty closet. After he was done he put all the bags into the recycling and went to feed Sumo his dinner.

There was still the big white paper bag from the bakery. He wondered if there was any more cookies. He had liked them. If there is any he should save some for Hank anyways.

He picked it up and heard metal clinking which confused him completely. He was seriously questioning Markus’s choice of bakery until he looked inside.

Inside sat two sets of knitting needles and 3 different types and colours of wool. He stared shocked. Markus must have got them when he ran back in. He felt like crying which confused him further.

He really did love his friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually so sad Ralph isn't in this. I actually love him. 
> 
> I don't know how often i can update but it will be most likely two chapters a week. i don't know what days or anything. 
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy! 
> 
> If you saw any glaring mistakes let me know and i'll edit it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing instead of actually getting a proper night sleep. ;) 
> 
> I'm planning on updating often enough but i don't know if i can keep up an actual schedule. 
> 
> Twas fun writing tbh.


End file.
